wandsandorderfandomcom-20200213-history
Cornelius Fudge Jr.
__TOC__ Statistics Full name: Cornelius Wilfried Fudge At: http://wao-fudge.insanejournal.com Age: 25 Date of birth: June 1, 1979 Blood: Pure-blood Wand: A 12 inch wand made of Holly, with a core of Phoenix Feather. Alumni: n/a, he was mostly tutored at home Affiliation: He "works" as a filing clerk at the Ministry's Department of International Magical Cooperation (International Magical Trading Standards Body), but makes a living by writing romance novels under an assumed name. Home Life Mother: Alma Fudge, born Rosier Father: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, former Minister of Magic, now advisor to the Ministry Siblings: none Other family: As both the Fudges and the Rosiers are old pureblood families, they are related to most of the living wizarding community in some way or other. Relationships with each: Both elder Fudges dote on their son, in their own way. Home: A tiny flat on Cherry Tree Lane, London. Finances: The Fudges are nowhere near as wealthy as the Malfoys and their peers, but well-off enough not to be worried about money. Personal Life Personality: Wilfried is a very nervous individual, never quite at ease with other people around. He doesn't trust anyone but himself, is incapable of opening up to others or working in a team. He is always highly suspicious that something is out to get him, constantly looks over his shoulder, bites his nails, cracks his knuckles. Not too strangely, his father's conservative views have rubbed off on him. Wilfried is quite in favour of blood purity and watches Muggle-borns and half-bloods breaching their way into the magical world with bewilderment and antipathy. Muggles make him deeply uneasy, and he has never ventured far from the wizarding community. Though he feels most at ease without other people around him, in his dreams and fantasies he is never alone. Wilfried is a perpetual dreamer, he constantly imagines a world around him that isn't there, or dreams of saving enough money to buy himself an island and leave everything, family, job, wizarding world, behind. His relationship with his parents is quite strained at the moment. He loves both of them deeply, but also blames them for the fact that he doesn't fit in anywhere. All in all, Cornelius Wilfried Fudge is a very lonely person, constantly under pressure, always afraid of slipping up. Push him enough, and he might just snap. Marital status: Single. Wil has never had a serious relationship. He is polite towards women, but has never shown any inclination towards romance -- his parents would wish nothing more than him bringing a nice girl home some day, but the thought of opening himself up to another person and having a family scares him shitless. Sexual Orientation: Asexual at best. He has never been intimate with anyone. Strengths: Punctuality, thoroughness, politeness on first glance. He never goes back on a promise. Weaknesses: Dishonesty, nervousness, inability to work with others, stickler for rules, easily irritated. Boggart: A Boggart would probably show him shunned from the wizarding world. Patronus: Wil can't perform the Patronus spell. Mirror of Erised: Himself, lying alone on the beach of a deserted island Amortentia Potion: Starched shirts, typewriter ink, sunlight on grass Aesthetics Appearance: Cornelius Wilfried Fudge is a thin young man of medium height, with blond curlish hair he likes to straighten out to appear more serious. His skin is pale to the verge of looking sickly. His nose is slightly pointed and his lips are gently curved, but he usually presses them into a thin line. When he walks into the room you are bound to overlook him. He walks to keep fit, but he prefers to walk in the rain, because there are less people about. He slouches, and is never seen to smile. Height: 5'9" Weight: 71 kg Hair: Blond, curlish Eyes: Grey-blue Style of dress: Demure wizarding attire, grays and blues preferred. He wouldn't be caught dead in anything Muggle. History Cornelius Wilfried Fudge was born as something of a surprise - Alma and Cornelius Fudge had long resigned themselves to the fact that they could not conceive any children. The birth of their son and heir was cherished and welcomed, even though the wizarding community was at that time deep in the crisis of Voldemort's grapple for power. The boy was pampered and proudly displayed at first, but turned into a source of constant worry and distress for his parents when he contracted a rare children's disease. Young Fudge spent his childhood being handed from one specialist to another, never really fully recovering, the sickness coming and leaving again in irregular waves. When he turned 11, the parents decided not to enrol him at Hogwarts but have him privately tutored. Later on, when adolescence drove the sickness further into remission, he was sent to attend a Magickal Seminary in Switzerland. During the school holidays, the Fudges travelled extensively to give their boy the opportunity to acquaint himself with the world outside. Nevertheless, Fudge Jr. grew up lonely and shy of strangers. Though his OWL and NEWT exams were held by special committees outside the school year, supervised by his parents, Wilfried passed both his O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s with flying colours. After that, young Wil's father, by now Minister of Magic, set Wil up with a job at the Ministry, a minor position in the Department for International Magical Cooperation, under an old acquaintance of the Fudges. Wil had always enjoyed reading and making up fantasy worlds for himself, and one day he saw an ad in the Daily Prophet, calling for amateur romance novelists, and applied on a whim. Since then, he has published a number of romantic adventures about noble wizards and witches, magical entrapments, muggle cads and the triumph of true love. Granted, his stories are only published by a tiny company and sometimes as a serial in Witch's Weekly, but this was the first thing Wilfried felt he had done by himself, without any outside help. The boost to his confidence helped him win a bit of independence, and the nerve to emancipate himself from the watchful care of his parents. Wilfried took up a tiny apartment of his own, and finally felt like he had a bit of control over his own life. Still, he continued the daily charade of posing as a wizard diligently working for the Ministry, always worried of being found out more or less a fraud. The war years were a tense and difficult time for all the Fudges. Fudge Sr.'s conservative views on blood purity did not win him any favours with Voldemort's opponents. The family survived, however, more or less intact. Current Activities Wil is currently busy drafting the outline of a new trading treaty for semi-endangered creatures used for healing potions. That's what he does, all day long, really. (When he isn't busy hacking away at the novella "Araminta's Delight, or How Love Changed the Dreams of a Dragon Tamer" due at the end of the month.) His housekeeper has left England for sunnier pastures after winning Witch Weekly's New Year Galleon Draw, and he is proud of himself for not having starved to death on his own yet. Meta Player: Mei PB: Matthias Schweighoefer Category: Characters Category: Played Characters Category: Department of International Magical Cooperation